


Company

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-02
Updated: 2007-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Company

Title: Company  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #125: [Picture Prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/snupin100/186471.html#cutid1)  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Meep! I'm late!  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Company

~

“It's beautiful,” Remus admitted.

Severus nodded. “I thought you would enjoy it.”

The flowing water provided a soothing backdrop to their conversation.

“Thanks for sharing it with me.” Remus clasped Severus' hand.

“It would be an ideal site for a cottage,” Severus said, fingers tightening on Remus’.

“It would,” Remus agreed.

“It would be lonely without company, however.”

To Remus’ experienced eyes, Severus looked nervous. “You’ll need a roommate,” he said.

“Perhaps. If you agree, the house could be located here; the bedroom window looking out over the water...”

“Yes,” Remus whispered, answering all of Severus' questions, spoken and not.

~


End file.
